


Doctor, Doctor

by Quirkyasfok



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Panties, Porn, Roleplay, Trauma Center Second Opinion, life juice, sexy nurse's outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a small drabble that I came up with after watching too many of the Trauma Center Second Opinion episodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor, Doctor

Arin was bored. Very, very bored. Dan and him had finished up their last episode of Trauma Center Second Opinion for the day some time ago, and when he’d gone to get up and leave the grump couch his not-so-grump had asked him to stay put. Wanted to show him something apparently, and had wandered out of the room to go get whatever it was. So now Arin sat waiting completely bored out of his mind. He sighed loudly and moved to stand up. Dan was taking way to-

The door opened with a click.

“Dude there you are I…I…” 

Arin grew speechless staring in shock at the man before him. Dan had changed out of his usual ratty jeans and multiple layers to a slim fitting too small nurse’s outfit that just barely seemed long enough to cover his crouch, long white thigh-high socks covered the majority of his long lean legs, a stethoscope and doctor’s bag we’re clutched in his left hand, and a tiny nurse’s hat sat on top of his head. He was smiling shyly, a small flush on his cheeks and big brown puppy eyes focused solely on Arin. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting doctor.” 

Dan moved towards him dropping the doctor’s bag on the far side of the couch before wrapping the stethoscope around Arin’s neck and using it to tug the younger man closer. Arin couldn’t help but let out a soft groan as their bodies pressed together. 

“Doctor I have a small problem that I was wondering if you could help me with.”

“And what would that be nurse?”

Dan smiled wide at him before shoving him down onto the couch and climbing onto his lap, straddling his waist. Long legs opening wide as he shifted forward, tiny dress hitching up revealing a bit of pink lace.

Jesus fuck the man was wearing pink lacy panties. 

Arin tried to get a better view of the new garment, but long fingers tugged lightly up on his chin forcing him to look up at Danny. 

“You see Doctor I’ve been feeling so bad lately. Very, very bad.” His voice grew huskier, hands moving down to rub at Arin’s chest.

“Is that so nurse?” 

Dan nodded, shifting lower to grind their hips together causing a small gasp from both men. “I was hoping you could give me a check-up doctor.” Dan leaned lower nipping lightly at Arin’s ear.

“Maybe even fill me up with some of your life juice.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am just the worse kind of tease...


End file.
